Englishman in New York
by PatrickMcKinney
Summary: Seto thinking about how much of a stranger he is. PG-13 for mild violence and swearing. This is the better version.


Englishman In New York

AN/:This is from Seto's point of view, just him contemplating. He tends to do that when I get depressed, as my creativity decides to come back to me when I am. sigh Which isn't to often, fortunately and unfortunately. I do not own the song "Englishman in New York", Sting does. Not all the lyrics are here actually, cause only part of the song is relevant... sweatdrop Yeah... I just had inspiration and had to act before it disappeared. Nor do I own Yugioh. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

I walk down the hall, and the sea of students parts before me, eyes follow me, and in my wake, I leave multitudes of whispered rumors.

"I bet he got all his money illegally..."

"Did you see that? Arrogant bastard..."

"I heard he pays the teachers to give him good grades..."

"Someone said he killed his father..."

"Out of my way mutt."

He glares at me, nothing new. "I'm not a damn dog! Just quit it will ya?"

I smirk. "I don't take requests from puppys..."

Taylor is once again forced to restrain Joey.

I did it again. Why the hell can't I stop, and just say, 'Alright Wheeler.' Damn my pride. It's almost reflex now, to lash out at others. Something that's rooted itself deep in my system, like a parasite on a once strong tree, now slowly dying as the creeper slowly strangles it. It always amuses me when people say, 'Oh how pretty!' when they see vines curled around trees, as if the tree was decked out with Christmas lights, either ignorant or forgetful to the fact that those 'Christmas lights' are killing it.

_If, "Manners maketh man" as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day_

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say_

I'm not the android people say I am. I'm not emotionless, although Gozaburo tried his hardest to destroy them, or at least lock them up and throw away the key. It may have died with him.He would laugh at the thought of taking the key to my escape with him to the grave. I'd laugh too, at the irony, seeing as I'm the one that sent him there.

_Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety  
You could end up as the only one  
Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society  
At night a candle's brighter than the sun  
_

When our mother died, when we stood behind the orphanage's wrought iron gates, watching our relatives drive off into the distance, not wanting to care for two young boys, Mokuba was there for me. He always has been. It's hard to belive he can trust me, after all I've done.... What have I done to deserve that trust? Nothing.

_Takes more than combat gear to make a man  
Takes more than a license for a gun  
Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can  
A gentleman will walk but never run  
_

Flashback

"45 to the third power?"

"9112." Answered the blue eyed boy standing in the middle of the room.

Gozaburo Kaiba looked up. "What did you say boy?"

"9112, sir." Stammered Seto.

"Hn." He went back to the list. "668 times 34 divided by three plus two?"

Seto paused. _"What was the first number? I can't remember...I'll have to guess, oh gods, please let me be right..."_

"7570 and two thirds? Sir?"

Gozaburo looked up at Seto, smiling like a cat with a mouse. "Wrong."

Seto's eyes widened. He gulped.

"You were two off Seto. You know what I think about mistakes. They're not allowed.

He pulled a pen knife out of his pocket and grabbed Seto's left arm. Pulling back the sleeve, he smirked as he saw the scars on the arm. He chuckled evilly. "You were two off, correct Seto?"

Gozaburo grinned and slashed Seto's arm twice.

Seto gasped and clutched his arm to his chest, staining his bright blue vest with his blood.

Gozaburo chuckled. "That will teach you to make mistakes."

Seto bit his lip. _"It's for Mokuba. It's for Mokuba. I cannot cry. I cannot be weak... I cannot..." _

Gozaburo looked at Seto for a minute. "You're crying." Gozaburo advanced on the crying boy. "That I will not tolerate!" He punched Seto in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and hitting the wall. Seto slid to the floor.

"_I can't be weak I can't be weak, I cant be..." _

End Flashback

Gozaburo hated weakness above all else. Never show weakness. Never make mistakes. Never be wrong. Never lose. Never ever lose...

Its carved into my memory, and reminders of when I was wrong, when I was weak, when I did lose, are carved into me. Gozaburo is winning. Maybe he already has won. I'll just have to ask him in hell when I get there, won't I?

_If, "Manners maketh man" as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say.  
Be yourself no matter what they say...  
_


End file.
